That Should Be
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Harusnya kau dulu memilihku dan bukan memilihnya. Untuk apa kau menunggu cinta yang jelas-jelas tak akan kembali lagi? Kenapa kau masih saja membutuhkannya? Aku hanya bisa merintih di sela-sela tangisku.


Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata.

Chara: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, and others

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Summary: Don't like, don't read, ya.

Warning: Abal, Typo(s), Maksa, OOC, AU. Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Harusnya Kau Pilih Aku' – Terry. Broken!Kyuhyun x Siwon. Broken!Kyuhyun x Sungmin.

Author's list songs: Harusnya Kau Pilih Aku – Terry, Butiran Debu – Rumor, Only Say That I Wanna Die – Huh Gak

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**That Should Be**

.

.

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan berkonblok merah di malam hari. Udara musim dingin yang dingin menyelimuti, membuatku mengeratkan coat merah marun yang kupakai. Sesekali aku menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku dan meniup-niupnya. Hiish... malam ini begitu dingin. Uap tebal mengepul dari desahan napasku. Aah... ingin sekali cepat sampai rumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat, setengah berlari sambil menghangatkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku coat. Rambut cokelat mudaku bergerak-gerak seiring langkah yang kuambil.

"Ayo, Sungmin! Pemanas ruangan sudah menantimu di rumah!" Gumamku. Aku pun akhirnya berlari menuju rumah.

Derap langkahku seakan menggema mengingat jalanan yang kulewati adalah jalanan yang sepi. Hanya sedikit orang yang lewat dan berpapasan denganku. Hanya sekedar berpapasan, sama sekali tak melihatku. Seakan aku ini hanyalah angin lalu. Agak kecewa juga menyadari itu mengingat orang-orang itu awalnya mengenalku dan akrab denganku. Aku terus berlari.

Saat akan berbelok, tak sengaja aku mendapati seseorang di dekat jembatan kecil. Mengenali sosok itu, aku terhenti. Aku menatapnya dengan napas terengah. Sosok itu—seorang lelaki berambut cokelat bergelombang—tengah berdiri di sisi jembatan sambil memegangi pagar jembatan. Wajahnya sendu dan matanya kosong menatap ke depan. Perasaanku luluh seketika saat melihat wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang selalu menekuk wajahnya. Seakan menyiratkan betapa besarnya beban yang sedang bertengger di pundaknya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihatnya dengan wajah sendu seperti itu. Mungkin sudah tak bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari yang kumiliki. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir miris.

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri petak-petak konblok di halaman belakang kampusku sambil merapatkan slayer cokelatku. Di tangan kiriku terdapat beberapa buku. Siang ini udara begitu dingin walaupun sinar matahari begitu terang. Salju belum turun lagi. Mungkin nanti sore atau malam hari. Aah... itu hanya akan membuatku tambah menderita. Sudah malam, tambah dingin pula. Aku harus memasang pemanas ruangan dengan volume full kalau beitu caranya agar aku tidak mati beku.

Tak lama, aku mendengar bel tanda waktu kelas kedua berbunyi nyaring. Aku yang masih berada di luar segera saja masuk ke gedung kampus. Aku bergegas lari sambil membawa buku-bukuku dengan dua tangan. Tapi, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti di taman kampus. Mata kelinciku mendapati lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu kulihat di jembatan kecil. Ia terlihat tengah menengadahkan kepalanya, memandangi langit yang sedikit mendung dan ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah tak berdaun. Tatapannya—lagi-lagi—sendu dan kosong. Satu tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah layu. Mawar merah itu sudah tak berwarna merah lagi. Mungkin... warnanya lebih kehitam-hitaman. Dari warna kelopak bunga hingga tangkainya yang sudah bengkok.

Aku terpaku. Lelaki berjaket merah marun itu menyita pikiranku. Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sana sendirian? Terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan kebiasaannya yang aneh dan suka menyendiri. Apalagi dengan tatapan mata seperti itu setiap saat. Seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu. Asal kalian tahu. Aku begitu mengenal lelaki itu. Dia adalah juniorku yang kini duduk di bangku semester tiga, sementara aku sebentar lagi harus menyelesaikan skripsiku.

Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan. Membuatku bergidik kedinginan. Menyapu dedaunan cokelat yang berserakan di pelataran. Lelaki itu... Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah setahun lebih dia berubah jadi seorang penyendu dan penyedih. Tak lama, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya menutupi wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat pundaknya bergetar samar. Sebutir kristal bening jatuh melewati pipinya. Ia menangis tertahan. Membuat hatiku sakit.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang terkenal dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya sejak setahun lalu. Sebelumnya, ia bukan lelaki yang seperti itu. Ia adalah lelaki yang suka mengumbar senyum, bahkan suka sekali menjahili temannya. Ia juga salah satu siswa populer di kampus ini. Tapi, sejak ia putus dengan kekasihnya, Choi Siwon, ia mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hidupnya kini tak seindah dulu. Siwon lebih memilih orang lain untuk menjadi kekasihnya ketimbang dia. Aku tahu semua kejadiannya. Siwon meninggalkannya tiba-tiba dan bilang bahwa ia tak mencintainya lagi.

"_H-hyung_..." Rintih Kyuhyun sembari menahan lengan kekar Siwon. Setitik air mata jatuh.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. _Mianhae_..." Kata Siwon dengan nada tertahan. Bagaikan dislow motion, Siwon segera menarik lengannya dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri memohon. Aku bisa mendnegar sebuah isakan keluar dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun, mengantar kepergian sang kekasih. Dilihatnya Siwon segera disambut seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Siwon lantas tersenyum manis kepada sang gadis dan gadis itu akhirnya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon.

Aku menggigit bibir melihat pemandangan yang kontras itu. Di satu sisi, Kyuhyun menangis memohon, sedangkan di sisi lain terlihat pemandangan yang begitu romantis. Aku sangat memahami perasaan Kyuhyun yang seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku juga bisa... mendengar suara tangis Kyuhyun yang mulai pecah. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung air mata.

Entah kata apa yang pas untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang kulihat sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau ternyata tak dicintai dengan sepenuh hati? Dia pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Apakah kau akan mempertahankan cinta yang pedih itu? Miris sekali. Miris untuk Kyuhyun, juga aku. Aku sudah lama menyukai Kyuhyun sejak aku mengenalnya. Tapi, di matanya hanya ada Siwon dan Siwon. Tak ada ruang untukku. Jika akhirnya begini, kenapa kau tak memilihku saja, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada dia. Aku akan selalu di sisimu dan tak akan mengkhianatimu.

Walaupun kau sudah menyadari kekasihmu itu pergi, kau masih saja berharap ia kembali. Kau masih saja membutuhkan cintanya yang ternyata bukan untukmu. Kyuhyun masih terus mempertahankan cintanya yang patah itu hingga hari ini. Tak sadarkah kau masih ada seseorang yang bersedia mengisi relung hatimu yang kosong itu? Tak bisakah kau lupakan kekasihmu yang dulu... dan membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju halte bus terdekat, masih menggenggam sebuket mawar merah yang layu. Lirikan-lirikan tak wajar menghujaninya. Tapi ia seakan tak melihat apa-apa dan terus berjalan ke depan. Wajahnya tak berekpresi dan sembab. Rasanya ingin aku titikkan air mata saat melihatnya begini. Kyuhyun terlihat menderita dan tak berdaya. Tubuhnya yang langsing kini bertambah kurus. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun-ah?

Kamu tidak pantas untuk jadi seperti ini. Wajahmu yang putih terlihat bertambah pucat. Kau kini seperti mayat berjalan, kau tahu? Kau tidak pantas utnuk merasakan sakit. Kau hanya pantas untuk dicintai. Bukankah semua orang ingin dicintai? Sempat aku berpikir, bodohnya dia yang meninggalkanmu yang begitu berharga. Tak ada sesuatu yang lebih indah darimu. Hanya untuk mengejar cinta yang belum pasti? Orang yang telah meninggalkanmu itu benar-benar bodoh!

Mataku melihatmu tengah berdiri di bibir jalan. Mata sendumu menatap jalanan yang ramai di depanmu. Saat itu, aku sempat melihat tak ada lagi semangat hidup dalam tubuhmu. Kau yakin akan membunuh diri sendiri di jalanan itu? Putus asa memang membutakan segalanya. Keputusan-keputusan gila lantas menyerbu pikiran kita. Walaupun kau tahu kau sempat berpikir demikian, tapi kau tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berjongkok di bibir jalan. Sambil memeluk buket mawar layu itu, lagi-lagi kau terisak. Kau menangis dan menumpahkan semua perasaanmu, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarmu.

Andai aku bisa membantu, aku akan memelukmu erat. Menyandarkan kepalamu di pundakku. Mengelus rambut bergelombangmu yang lembut hingga kau jatuh tertidur. Harus kau sadari, aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada dirinya. Aku lebih mampu menyayangi dan menjagamu, terus berada di sisimu. Aku sudah cukup sabar ketika kau akhirnya menjadi kekasih Siwon walaupun aku harus menelan pil pahit. Aku harus merelakan kau bersamanya. Tapi akhirnya, kau malah ditinggalkannya. Rasa marah bergejolak di benakku. Kau bukan sampah yang harus dibuang dan dilupakan. Tak bisakah kau melupakan kekasihmu itu? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu?

.

.

Aku juga sama seperti Kyuhyun, menunggu dan terus menunggu. Berharap agar orang yang dicintainya segera datang padanya. Romansa ini begitu rumit dengan garis-garis yang tak saling bertemu satu sama lain. Tak ada harapan walaupun terus diharapkan. Kami sama-sama tak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan.

Walaupun rasanya seperti digantung, aku terus mempertahankan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga tergantung. Tapi... sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Kulihat burung merpati terbang di atasku. Berarak pulang. Terbang menerjang dinginnya udara dingin. Dan akhirnya menghilang di balik gumpalan awan hitam. Merpati itu... sesaat mencerminkan diri Kyuhyun saat ini. Mungkin juga diriku.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, aku kembali mendapati Kyuhyun sendirian di bangku taman kampus. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon sakura yang kini tinggal dahan dan ranting. Air matanya meleleh dalam diam. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Siwon sekaligus tempat dimana ia ditinggalkan. Sambil memangku tas selempang hitamnya, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Kedua belah bibirnya mengerat walaupun bergetar samar.

Aku memperhatikannya dari balik pepohonan. Rasanya sakit melihatnya sebegitu menderitanya seperti ini. Tidakkah kau lelah terus menangis setiap hari? Butuhkah aku mengambilkanmu tissue untuk menghapus air matamu? Aku tak sanggup melihatnya terus-terusan seperti ini. Kuputuskan untuk mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kutatap sejenak sosok di sebelahku itu lekat-lekat. Aku merasa iba padanya, dan pada diriku sendiri. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi setelah mencapai pipi tirusnya, telapak taganku bukannya menyentuh, tapi menembusnya. Menyadari itu, rasa sesak merambati dadaku. Kukepalkan tanganku di depan wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Aku menggigit bibirku yang bergetar.

Aku lupa.

Aku lupa kalau aku kini hanyalah jiwa tanpa raga. Aku hanya sebuah roh tanpa badan. Aku tidak terlihat, juga tak akan bisa menyentuh manusia. Kyuhyun saja tak menyadari kehadiranku, apalagi melihatku. Menyakitkan rasanya tak memiliki tubuh. saking sakitnya perasaanku, aku pun terisak. Aku terisak meratapi nasibku yang kini yang kini tak terlihat. Aku bagaikan hologram yang terus saja menembus benda-benda dunia. Di satu sisi, ingin sekali aku menghibur Kyuhyun dengan mengelusnya, menghapus air matanya. Tapi di sisi lain, aku harus menyadari—harus menyadari—bahwa aku ini hanyalah makhluk sejenis hantu yang bergentayangan kemana-mana.

Kyuhyun-ah... kenapa tak dari dulu kau memilihku? Sebelum ajal menjemputku? Kenapa kau tak segera datang padaku? Jika kau memilihku dulu, aku tak akan menyesal seperti saat ini. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sering aku mengutuk diri sendiri akan wujudku kini. Tapi, apapun wujudku, aku harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih bisa melihatmu, walaupun kau tak bisa melihatku. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan. Aku hanya bisa menangis tersedu ketika—sekali lagi—aku harus menyadari akan wujudku. Begitu miris.

Harusnya kau dulu memilihku dan bukan memilihnya. Sebelum waktuku di dunia berakhir. Hanya aku yang mampu menyayangimu dan terus berada di sisimu. Kenapa kau seakan terobsesi pada kekasihmu yang dulu? Kekasih yang sudah meninggalkanmu? Kumohon, tinggalkan dia. Lupakanlah dia yang dulu, dan lihatlah aku! Untuk apa kau menunggu cinta yang jelas-jelas tak akan kembali lagi? Kenapa kau masih saja membutuhkannya? Aku marah pada diri sendiri, juga padamu, Kyuhyun-ah. Untuk kali ini saja.

Aku hanya bisa terisak dan terisak. Rasa sakit di dadaku ini tak mau hilang juga. Aku hanya bisa merintih di sela-sela tangisku.

"Harusnya kau memilihku, Kyuhyun-ah..."

.

.

FIN

A/N: Jiaah... ff apa ini? ==. Entah kenapa setelah saia dengerin lagu-lagu indonesia di hp—setelah sekian lama gak dengerin lagi—dan saat dengerin lagunya Terry itu, saia dapat ilham! *cling!* Walaupun kayaknya alay juga. Mumpung saia lagi nganggur *nganggur gundul anda! KTI, noh, belum kelar!* saia pun memutuskan untuk menulis ide-ide saia itu dan jadilah ff (abal) ini ==.

Saia kepikiran kalau Sungmin di sini adalah hantu. Saat dia hidup dulu, ia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata menyukai Siwon. Sungmin yang akhirnya mati dan berwujud roh itu pun terus mempertahankan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun *hadu, haduu...* yang ternyata juga masih mempertahankan cintanya pada Siwon yang meninggalkannya. Ribet ya? Serba ngegantung, nih, hubungannya. Tapi, ya mau gimana lagi. Ide cuma seiprit begini. Yang tersirat ya cuma itu.

Ya... akhir kata, semoga para _readers_ _enjoy_ nikmatinya. Oke deh, gitu aja cuap-cuap saia. Saia mohon ripiuwnya, yaa... XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
